


Mess Hall

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 90s music reference, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Dom/sub, F/M, Hetero Sex, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, boobies, drift partners having simultaneous orgasms is my headcanon, kaiju-themed dildo makes an appearance but is not used, mentioned autofellatio, mentioned brotherlust, mentioned daddy kink, save a jaeger ride a becket, shared shower, there's a honey in the middle but it's still pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well if you're gonna keep me up all night anyway, I might as well join you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacific Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo  
> will have a second chapter, not yet written, which will actually involve the mess hall. stay tuned.

" _Oh-- oh-- harder, harder Mako, nnnghyeeeessss..._ "

"Oh for fuck's sake." Chuck shoved his pillow over one ear, the other flat against the mattress. It wasn't enough to drown out Raleigh's moans. 

" _Yeah, fuck me, ohshit--_ " The next noise started out as a groan and ended in a series of short, high-pitched whines. Chuck was sure it was all Raleigh, though he had no idea the man's voice could make those noises, because he could still hear Mako's giggles and stage-whispers. 

"Shut up. I did not save the world for this."

" _More. Again. Do it again, please. Ohgodohgodohgodyesyesyes!_ "

"No!" Chuck sat up and threw his pillow across the room. He threw himself out of his room and pounded on Raleigh's door. "Go the fuck to sleep!"

Raleigh's whines continued, and Mako shouted over him, "You sure you don't want to join?"

"No I damn well don't! I want to sleep!"

The only response was an increase in volume from Raleigh. 

"I'll report you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he wouldn't bother. Who would he tell? His dad would tell him the world almost ended, they were allowed to have a little fun; Pentecost would side with Mako, of course, and probably kick Chuck out of his hospital room permanently. 

They seemed to also realise it was an empty threat. 

He shoved open the door -- of course they didn't lock it -- and barged in. "Well if you're gonna keep me up all night anyway, I might as well join you."

Mako stopped moving. Raleigh whined loudly. 

"Really?" she asked. "I was joking."

"I could go back to my room and jerk it to the noise. Either way, I'll be getting off on you guys. You might as well get something out of it."

"Asshole," Raleigh spat out, breathing heavy. 

"If you want."

Raleigh's eyebrows shot up, and a little clarity came back into his eyes. "Oh." He turned his head to look at Mako. "Can I?"

Mako ran a hand through his hair. "All right." She curled her fingers and pulled Raleigh's head back, then nodded at Chuck. "Present your offer."

Chuck dropped his boxers and turned around. "Good enough for you?"

"On the bed."

He kicked his boxers into the corner and fit himself onto the little bit of space left at the foot of the bed, on his hands and knees. He felt hands on his ass, then one in the middle of his back, pushing down, and dropped his face into the blanket. 

"Since you wanted quiet so much, how about you bit the blanket?" 

Chuck shoved a bit of it into his mouth just as he felt Raleigh's tongue just below his asshole. Raleigh whined as Mako started moving again, thrusting the silicone strap-on deep into him, and he licked up Chuck's crack. Chuck let out a muffled whine into the blanket, and got a sharp slap to his thigh. It didn't hurt, but it did remind him to shut up. 

"None of that. Remember the word 'eureka'. You might need it."

_Oh, really?_ He spat out the blanket. "You used my Jaeger as your stop word?"

That earned him another slap, this one just hard enough to leave a sting. "Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head and bit down on the blanket again. Raleigh started back in on licking at him, the sounds of his sucking mixing with his moans and Chuck's and the creaking of the tiny bed and the sharp noise of Mako's hips hitting Raleigh's ass. 

Chuck tried to ignore it, to focus on not making noise and on the tongue and fingers slowly opening him up. He felt a line of Raleigh's spit slide down his thigh, and Raleigh's tongue dip inside his hole, and shivered. Mako leaned forward and whispered something in Japanese into Raleigh's ear. 

Raleigh lifted his head and grabbed Chuck's hips to pull him back. Chuck spat out the blanket again -- "Hey!" -- but went along with it, until his back was pressed up against Raleigh's chest, Raleigh's arms around him, Raleigh's dick pressing hard and slick with lube -- Mako must've done that -- up against his ass. He rocked forward and back with them as Mako's thrusts got harder and faster. 

Mako's hand came down on his thigh again, but it was half-hearted. Raleigh put his hand over Chuck's mouth, but Mako grabbed it and pulled it back. "No. He can talk now." She said something else in Japanese and her tone told Chuck it was something along the lines of "Fuck him now!" 

It stung a little as Raleigh pushed into him, but Chuck bet they both knew, somehow, that he liked it like that; liked not quite being stretched enough before someone shoved a dick into him. 

At this point Chuck could barely tell which moans were his and which were Raleigh's, and he only puzzled out Mako's based on the pitch. But he very quickly found he didn't give a shit, because Raleigh was coming inside his ass and Chuck went over the edge as well, spilling onto Raleigh's sheets. Mako screamed out her own orgasm, and Chuck wondered through the haze in his head if she really got off that much just from pegging Raleigh. 

Raleigh finally stopped shaking and collapsed, pinning Chuck under him. Mako pulled out of Raleigh and leaned back against his pillows. 

Chuck turned his head and got a better view of the strap-on; it had another bit between Mako's legs that curved up inside of her. Well, that answered that question. She smiled at him as she pulled it out and undid the harness. "It's called the Drift."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. 

When he woke up, Raleigh spooning him, Mako curled up with a stuffed bear in his arms, Chuck laughed again, because of all the things that had happened in the last few days, waking up sandwiched between Mako and Raleigh, _cuddling_ , was the last thing he ever would've expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written rimming before, but when i see a chance, i take it. there's a first time for everything, right?


	2. Putting the "Mess" in "Mess Hall"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little after midnight, they made their way down to the mess hall. Chuck wore his boxers from the night before, Mako was wrapped up in a sheet, and Raleigh had the damp towel they'd shared after their shower around his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised.

When he woke up, Raleigh spooning him, Mako curled up with a stuffed bear in his arms, Chuck laughed again, because of all the things that had happened in the last few days, waking up sandwiched between Mako and Raleigh, _cuddling_ , was the last thing he ever would've expected.

Raleigh shoved him lightly and Mako hit him over the head with the bear, but he squirmed out from between them and got up. 

"It's almost lunch. Get up."

"Food in the fridge." Raleigh raised his arm and gestured vaguely at the other side of the room, then draped the arm over Mako and pulled her closer. 

Cold mashed potatoes weren't exactly a breakfast (or lunch) of champions, but Chuck dug in anyway. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wondered how they'd managed to fit three people comfortably on a twin. 

Mako mumbled something, and Raleigh chuckled. "What was that?" Chuck asked, mouth full of food. 

"I said Raleigh should fuck me in the mess hall after everyone leaves. You can come, too."

"You've got a mouth on you. I never would've guessed. But yeah, I'll join. You wanna go tonight?"

"Only if you don't eat all my damn leftovers," Raleigh grumbled. 

"You guys left me in the wet spot, you deserve it."

\---

They didn't leave the room that day, instead making their way through Raleigh's mini-fridge and introducing Chuck to Mako's rather impressive dildo collection. 

"Maybe tomorrow you can get a more personal introduction. How about with this one?" She held up a bright blue one, long and thick and with oddly-shaped bumps all over it. 

"Is that one of the Kaiju ones?" Almost immediately after the first attack, Kaiju-themed dildos had started appearing; the demand for them had only increased as the attacks went on. 

"Mm-hmm. It was a gift."

They did, however, manage to squeeze all three of them into Raleigh's tiny shower, where Mako started to give him a bit of an initiation. 

"State your name."

"...Chuck Hansen."

"Where were you born?"

"Sydney."

"Any kinks we don't know about?" Raleigh asked.

_Fuck._ "Uh. Light bondage. I-- I guess being spanked. And, um."

"You can call me 'Daddy' if you want."

Chuck looked away, but the beige plastic shower curtain wasn't particularly interesting. 

"Come on, man, I'm not gonna start shaming you for something like that."

"Whatever, everyone knows you had a thing for your brother."

Mako shoved her hand down between them and grabbed his balls tight. 

"Ow, fuck, stop! Eureka!"

She let him go, but still glared at him. 

"He's right," Raleigh said softly. "But I wouldn't judge anyway. Let's finish this thing, all right?"

"Thing?"

"If you're gonna keep doing this with us, then you gotta do what we did when we started. There's only one more thing."

"What's that?"

Mako stood on her toes and pulled Chuck's head down with both hands, smushing their lips together. She didn't bother to make it a good kiss -- she was still angry -- before breaking it and pushing his head back up. Raleigh was gentler, and left a hand on the back of Chuck's neck while he sucked lightly on Chuck's bottom lip. 

When Raleigh broke it off, Chuck huffed out a short laugh. "You two listed your kinks and then kissed? What kind of initiation is that?"

"We listed our kinks and kissed _in the shower_ ," Mako corrected, "and then we had sex in the K-Science lab."

"I'm guessing 'public sex' was on that list?"

"Mm-hmm. We did it inside Gipsy Danger's conn-pod as well."

\---

A little after midnight, they made their way down to the mess hall. Chuck wore his boxers from the night before, Mako was wrapped up in a sheet, and Raleigh had the damp towel they'd shared after their shower around his hips. 

The halls were blessedly clear, as was the mess hall, and Mako climbed up onto a table and laid out on the sheet, stretching her arms over her. Raleigh kneeled over her and held her arms down by her wrists. They smiled warmly at each other, and Chuck mimed gagging. 

Mako started to sit up, and Raleigh let her go; she straddled his legs and started to roll her hips forward against him. She pushed the towel out of the way, and his dick sprang up, caught between them as she rubbed faster up against him. 

"Wait-- ah-- I wanted to fuck you."

"I know. Just wait."

"Mako, please, I've been waiting for this all day, I'm not gonna last that long."

"Yes you will."

" _Please!_ " 

Chuck didn't bother to pretend that whine wasn't responsible for his knees giving out for a moment. He leaned heavily on the table, his palm slapping against it, then put a knee up on the bench and pressed his hand down against his dick. 

Mako stopped rocking against Raleigh and manoeuvred his dick just slightly inside her, then dropped down onto him all at once. She cried out once and threw her head back. Raleigh let out a small noise and leaned forward, bowing his head. Mako lifted her hips up, then dropped down again, starting a slow rhythm. 

Chuck got up and, after ditching his boxers again, slid onto the table behind her. He ran his hands over her hips and up her sides, and she gasped at the tickle and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Chuck kissed her neck and pushed his hands between Mako and Raleigh, sliding one over her breasts and the other down to rub a little awkwardly at her clit while she continued to ride Raleigh into the table. 

Raleigh reached forward and looped his arm through the tiny space behind Mako's back, running his fingers up and down her spine. Her harsh breaths turned into little whimpers and she slowed her hips, so Raleigh leaned forward, yanked her knees up, and started to thrust into her, drawing out loud "oh"s. She grabbed at his hair -- "oh, yes, oh oh, Raleigh, unh, oh--" and curled her fingers in, pulling tight. 

Each time Raleigh pulled out, Mako slid farther down Chuck's body. He stopped sucking on her neck ( _That'll leave a mark..._ ) and eventually she was flat on her back with her head in his lap, soft hair brushing over his dick. Chuck was still rubbing her clit the best he could with the angle, and pulled Raleigh close with his other hand for a messy, sloppy, but still just right kiss. 

Mako's hips lifted suddenly, and her arms tensed, and she screamed out her orgasm. Raleigh's caught him by surprise, and he groaned into Chuck's mouth. 

Mako breathed heavily while her body shook through the tail end of her orgasm, and she reached up towards Chuck, still shaking slightly. He scooted back and leaned over her, and she pulled him down into a strange, upside-down kiss. 

"You rubbed her the right way." Raleigh leaned down and brushed the cold tip of his nose over the back of Chuck's neck. 

Chuck sat up. "I didn't get anything, though."

Mako rolled on her side and closed her eyes. "I wish I could help with that, but I'm going to fall asleep after all of--" she waved her hand limply. 

"Guess it's just you and me, then." Raleigh leaned forward onto his forearms, keeping his weight off Mako, and took Chuck's dick down his throat in one swallow. 

"Fuck!" It'd been a long time since anyone's mouth had sucked Chuck's dick other than his own, and he wasn't quite talented enough to deep-throat himself. He leaned back on his elbows and tried not to thrust up into Raleigh's mouth. 

He didn't last long, and only got out the beginning of a warning before he came down Raleigh's throat. Raleigh swallowed around him and kept sucking until Chuck pushed him off. 

Raleigh smiled up at Chuck, then got up and re-did his towel skirt. He wrapped the sheet back around Mako and picked her up; he threw her arms around his neck and yawned. Chuck barely had a second to catch his breath before he was pulling his boxers on and stumbling after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i write porn, i can't believe i wrote porn. i hope at least some of you got a little enjoyment out of this. my imagination may have been more vivid than what i actually wrote...


End file.
